


Is That You, Louis?

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Harry finds out his secret, Louis is Tom Lewis, M/M, Popstar!Louis, Romance, but more teen rated, louis is living a double life, sort of like hannah montana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I looked up and met his green eyes.</p>
<p>“Is that you, Louis?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> or the one where Louis lives a double life as popstar sensation Tom Lewis and Harry finds out his secret. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis?

****

****

**_Louis POV_ **

“You need to tell him Lou! You can’t go on like this!” My sister yelled as I was taking off my stage clothes.

“Lottie, leave me alone, if I don’t want to tell him I don’t have to!”

“And possibly ruin your friendship?” She stated and my face faltered. I’ve never looked at it like that before, “See Lou, you never thought of it that way have you?” I just shook my head and a tear started to fall down my face.

“I didn’t want to tell him because I wanted to know if he was actually going to be my friend for just being Louis, not Tom Lewis…and now I think that I may lose the best friend I’ve always had and love.”

Lottie walks closer to me, “Lou, if you think he will stop being your friend because of this then there is something wrong with him. And with the way that he looks at you, there is no doubt in that boys brain that he is in love with you.” She kisses my forehead, wipes away my tears and leaves the dressing room.

Your all probably confused as to what is going on, let me introduce myself. My name is Louis Tomlinson and I’m living a double life as, Tom Lewis; don’t ask my mom came up with that name, not me. Anyways, I’ve been living a double life since I was about 14 and that was two years ago; fucking two years of lying to my best friend, Harry.

I want to tell him, but I don’t want anything to change. I just want it to be Harry and Louis, not Harry and Tom Lewis.

I sighed and finally decided to go into the bathroom to wash off this stage make-up. I was drying off my face when I heard a loud bang. I froze and started to freak out.

“Ouch…” I heard someone whisper, I could almost recognize that voice, but who was it?

 

**_Harry POV_ **

Stupid Sammie for making me come here and try to get her an autograph of this stupid popstar. I don’t want to be here, I would rather be at my friend’s house playing FIFA, but no I got paid into do this.

I had to climb in through the air ducts to get into this room since they canceled the autographs due to some sort of re-schedule. But, I promised my baby sister to get his autograph, and I will get it for her.

I opened up the gate and my clumsy self I fall right onto the floor of the room.

“Ouch…” I whispered rubbing my shoulder from where I fell. I heard some rustling in the bathroom, and shit I got caught.

“Hello? Who is out there?”

Shit shit shit, I need to get out. As I was about to get into a hiding spot I heard a voice behind me, “You’re not very good at being quiet.”

I turn around and set my eyes on none other than Tom Lewis.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

“Hello? Who is out there?” I yelled out into the room, and I got no answer but I still went out, not before I put my wig back on.

I set my eyes on the figure trying to hide him, and from the back he was fit as fuck.

“You’re not very good at being quiet.” And he turns around and my heart stops. Inside my dressing room is none other than my best friend, Harry.

I’m fucking screwed; if he looks into my eyes he will automatically know it’s me.

“Now before I call security, what are you doing in my dressing room?” I asked adverting my eyes from his.

“Err…my little sister wanted an autograph and you canceled. I just wanted to make her happy. I wasn’t planning on kidnapping you even though they would pay big money for your return.” Well, he is right; there will be a big amount.

“Fine, here,” I grabbed a photo and quickly signed it. I handed it over to him and our hands touched.

I looked up and met his green eyes.

 

_“Is that you, Louis?”_


	2. Why didn't you tell me?

_“Is that you, Louis?”_

His green eyes piercing into his soul, they were dark and angry. Angry at him for lying to him all of this time. Louis really wished that he could have told him this a long time ago, but he didn’t want him to only like me for my fame, which is why he waited. 

Louis pulled off my wig and looked up to a furious looking Harry, “What? Why would you lie to me? I thought that we told each other everything.”

“I’m really sorry, Harry. I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t go crazy because I’m famous.”

“Really, then you think I would stoop that low?” Tears were now freely flowing down Harry’s face and Louis hated to see him cry. Especially when he was the reason as to why he was.

“I don’t know, my mom told me to tell you when I was ready. I was going to tell you at her funeral because that was her last wish before she died. But, I couldn’t even say anything or even be proud that I was still famous. I was going to actually say something when my next album comes out, since there is song a inspired by our friendship.”

“But, why didn’t you tell me? If you were only worried about how I would treat you, then you don’t know your best friend. I’ll come back when I get my best friend back.” With that Harry stormed off leaving Louis in the middle of his dressing room, alone and crying.

He gave out a loud wail and he started to hysterically cry. He thought that keeping the secret from Harry would have been the best idea, but no it wasn’t. All because of the secret he may have just lost the most amazing person in his life. He may have just lost the only person that understands him, but more importantly the one he’s in love with.

He collapsed to the ground and wraps his arms around himself as the crying would not stop. It took a few more minutes until a pair of strong arms were wrapped around him whispering into his ear. Lottie knew the best way to calm down her younger brother and no one else did. Not even their own father, but he still tries for them.

“Lou, what happened?”

“I...told...him...and...he...stormed...off…” Louis spoke letting out a hiccup after each word, he was crying so badly that he was losing the air he needed.

“Lou, honey calm down, you’re going to make yourself go into a panic attack.” Lottie continued to rub circles into Lou’s back until he calms down enough to speak properly.

“Now, tell me what happened.”

“Harry sort of broke into my dressing room to get an autograph for Sammie. I tried to hide my eyes, but he looked into them and he automatically knew it was me. I explained to him that I never intended to keep it this long, it just happened. Then he got mad and he stormed off, not before he said that he will come back once he gets his best friend back,” A tear fell from Lou’s eye and he wiped it away quickly, “I don’t know what I am going to do without him.”

“Lou, don’t think too negatively, he’ll be back before you know it.”

“I sure hope so,” Louis spoke with a long sigh.

**

Monday finally came and Louis really hoped that Harry would be right by his locker waiting for him like always, but he wasn’t. It wasn’t like he totally left him for other friends, he was with their group, but just not by his locker. A tear escaped Louis’ eye and he wiped it away before anyone else noticed. He leaned back against his locker and watched as the group was chatting away. He met the eyes of Harry and they gave off the look of betrayal and sadness. It looks like he tells them that he needed to go because in the next minute he quickly walks away.

Louis, just wants Harry back, is that too much to ask for?

Just as he was about to walk off, the group comes over, which consists of Zayn, Niall, Liam and Josh.

“Hey, Lou, what’s up with Harry?”

“I really don’t know,” Louis lied through his teeth.

“Yeah, he seems off. Not his happy self and he wasn’t waiting by your locker like always.”

“Like I said, I don’t know. Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to take care of something before first period.”

Louis walks away leaving his friends more confused than ever.

**

Louis gets through the rest of the day, well he barely does. It was mainly spent with him trying to get Harry’s attention, but every time he would just brush him off.

He gets home and lays down in his bed, as the tears flow down his face.

“Why was I so damn stupid?”

“You’re not that stupid,” Louis looks up and see’s Lottie. He really wished that was Harry, “You just didn’t think right when you had the whole secret.” She walks over and sits on the edge of the bed looking towards Louis.

“I’m utterly stupid, I lost my best friend.”

“It wasn’t your fault, you wanted everything to be alright and it wasn’t. Everything will work out, he can’t stay away from you that easily.”

“I hope you’re right Lottie,” Louis said as he turned his head to the window.

“When have I ever been wrong?” And well, Louis can’t think of a time where she was. Maybe she is right, Harry will be back by his side before the end of the week, he hopes.


	3. Edward Hardy.

 

“Lou, are you alright?” Louis’ father, John, asked as he walked into his room. Louis hadn’t moved one bit since Lottie spoke to him, and that that about five hours ago.

“I guess, I don’t even know anymore.”  
  
“Well, for starters, tell me what happened with you and Harry,” He asked as he sat down at the edge of the bed.

“How’d you know it was Harry?”

“Well, I know how much you’re in love with the kid, and the only time you ever get like this is when you two are not talking. So, now spill.”

“He may have found out the secret, and now he hates me.”

“That last part is wrong, he doesn’t hate you. He’s just upset that you didn’t tell him, he feels betrayed because you guys were at the point where you literally told each other everything and you never told him that one thing you should have done a long time ago.”

“I know, I know, I was just scared of how he would have treated me.”

“Well, maybe you thought too hard, I don’t think anything would have changed how the boy feels about you. Now, I want you to go downstairs, there is someone here for you.”

Louis’ eyebrows furrow, “Alright.”

He follows his father down that stairs and he turns the corner to go into the living room. His eyes set in on a figure hunched over on the couch.

“Harry?” His head snaps up and Louis noticed that he looks really, really drained. Harry gets off the couch and walks over to him quickly before wrapping his arms around Louis.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said, I was just upset that you didn’t tell me.” Louis finally wraps his arms around Harry. They stood there for awhile until Harry moves away from him, he scratches the back of his neck, “So, um…”

“Just, don’t even talk about it. It’s in the past, that’s all that matters.”

Harry wraps his arms around Louis and picks him up off the ground. Louis then wraps his legs around his waist and nuzzled his head into Harry’s neck.

“Lou--woah, umm…” Louis’ father walked into the living room and Harry put him down. They both blushed, “Well, since you guys have made up, Harry you staying for dinner?”

“Yeah, sure.”

**

Over the next couple of days the way they acted towards each other it was like the fight never happened. Harry didn’t treat Louis differently, he treated him like his best friend.   
  
“Lou, when’s your next concert?” Harry asked him as Louis was opening up his locker to get his books for classes after lunch.

“Well, there’s one on Friday night, why?”

“Because I want to come, can I come?”

“I don’t see there being a problem, but you will need to have a disguise though.”

“Don’t worry, I already have it covered.” with that Harry walks off in the opposite direction. Louis just shakes his head and heads over to eat his lunch, alone.

**  
  
“Dad, is Harry here yet?” Louis screamed down the stairs.

“I’m sure if he was here already you would be the first to know!” He screamed back, “Now, get your bum down here so once he gets here we can go.”

Louis had his darker brown colored wig on, along with his brown contacts in. Everyone he knows would automatically recognize the eyes, so he figured to keep the whole disguise unrecognizable.

He had on a dark purple shirt and black jeans, along with a pair of black boots. He did a once over in the mirror before he grabbed his jacket and went downstairs. In the living room was another person who Louis didn’t recognize.

He turned around and Louis gasped, “Harry?” Standing right in front of him was Harry, but he looked different. His normal curly hair was slicked back and up into a quiff, he had thick framed glasses on his face, fake earrings in his ears. His clothing chose consisted of skin tight skinny jeans, a white v-neck along with a black leather jacket. Louis was staring him down, and really if they weren’t with company, he would have pounced on him.

“Is this good enough?”

“Yeah, it is. Now, if someone asks your name, what is it?”

“That I’m Edward Hardy.”

Louis started laughing, “Really?”

Harry pouts, “Sorry, it’s the best that I could think of.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Now we need to go before traffic picks up,” Louis grabs Harry’s arm and leads them into his limo, with his father and Lottie right behind them.

**

“HELLO LONDON, HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT?” Louis yelled out to the crowd, and they just got louder, “Alright, you guys ready for the first song of tonight!?” He spoke as the melody started to play in the background.

_I figured it out._

_I figured it out from black and white._

_Seconds and hours._

_Maybe they had to take some time._

 

_I know how it goes._

_I know how it goes from wrong and right._

_Silence and sound._

_Did they ever hold each other tight_

_Like us?_

_Did they ever fight_

_Like us?_

_You and I._

_We don't wanna be like them._

_We can make it 'til the end._

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I._

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can separate the two of us._

_No, nothing can come between_

_You and I._

__

_Oh, you and I._

__

_I figured it out._

_Saw the mistakes of up and down._

_Meet in the middle._

_There's always room for common ground._

__

_I see what it's like._

_I see what it's like for day and night._

_Never together_

_'Cause they see things in a different light_

_Like us._

_But they never tried_

_Like us._

__

_You and I._

_We don't wanna be like them._

_We can make it 'til the end._

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I._

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can separate the two of us._

__

_'Cause you and I..._

__

_We don't wanna be like them._

_We can make it 'til the end._

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I._

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can separate the two of us._

_No, nothing can come between_

_You and I._

__

_You and I._

_Oh, you and I._

_Oh, you and I._

_We can make it if we try._

_You and I_

_Oh, you and I._

The whole time he sang the song, he wasn’t looking anywhere but right in the front where Harry was standing. He wanted Harry to know that he means every bit of it. Louis continued on with a few other songs before he had a 15 minute intermission.

Harry was waiting for him backstage with a towel and water.

“You were amazing out there!” He wrapped his arms around Louis’ sweaty torso.

“Thanks, now I need to change before the next part.” Louis walked over into his dressing room with Harry following right behind. Louis stripped himself of his clothes as Harry threw him his next outfit. Once he was done, there was a knock on the door.

“Would you get that for me?” Lou yelled as he was washing off his face.

Harry walks over to the door and opens it to reveal two teenage boys, “Umm, is Tom here?”

“Tom you’ve got company!” Harry yelled as he let the two in.

Louis came out of the bathroom and he smiled, “Oh, hello Zayn and Liam.”

“You’re really rocking it out there!” Liam spoke a bit too enthusiastically, but they just changed the subject.

“Oh, who’s this? He’s cute!” Zayn walked over and circled around Harry.

“Oh, this is Edward Hardy, he’s a childhood friend of mine.”

“Cool, I’m Zayn Malik and that’s my idiot step-brother Liam Payne.” The last bit earned a slap on the head from Liam.

“Why haven’t we seen you before?”

“I never really like the idea of fame, and I’m trying to get closer to Tom again, we sort of drifted apart since he started to sing.”

“That’s sad, but atleast your reconnecting,” Liam sympathetically stated, which each a nod from Harry and Louis.

They continued to talk until there was 5 minutes to showtime, Louis turned to Harry as the two others left the dressing room, “Mind staying backstage this time?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Louis smiled and he started walking toward the stage. The crowd got loud and he turned to Harry once more before he walked on the stage to start singing.

The whole time Harry was giving him his dimpled smile and thumbs up to help him with the nerves. It even got to the point where Harry was belting out the lyrics alongside Louis’ voice.

“THANK YOU LONDON! IT WAS GOOD! SEE YOU AGAIN NEXT MONTH!” Louis yelled and ran off stage right into Harry’s arms.

“I think it’s time for bed, huh?” All Lou could do was hum in agreement.

**

Harry literally had to drag him to his dressing room, and help him out of his stage clothes and into sweats. He put on his glasses and a beanie before changing himself. By the time they got into the limo, he was fast asleep on Harry’s lap. Louis’ father or Lottie didn’t comment on it as they took the short drive home.

Harry carried Louis from the car and up into his room. He places him on the bed and takes off his shoes. He pulls back the covers and slides Lou’s legs under them. Harry flicks off the light and was just about to leave when Lou turns over and mumbles a quiet, “Don’t go, stay.”

Harry didn’t say anything but kicked off his shoes and slipped off his top. He slips in behind Louis and he pulls him to his chest.

“Hmm...Harry...warm, love you.” Louis’ mumbled before he was a dead weight in Harry’s arms. Harry chuckles before kissing the top of his head and following in suit in sleeping.


	4. Collide

 

_**Louis POV** _

_“Harry, wha--” My words were cut off by a pair of lips forcefully being pressed to mine. I didn’t register it until after he tried to pull away. He pulled away as I was just about to kiss him back._

_“I’m sorry, I thought that you wanted that,” Harry continued to ramble on until I put my hand over his mouth._

_“Just stop, I wanted that but it just took me by surprise,” I spoke as I put my arms around his neck and brought him down to my level. I crash my lips to his and we start to move our lips against each others._

I jump out of bed and my heart was beating out of my chest. That dream felt so real, but I knew that it wasn’t. As I controlled my breathing I looked to my side and noticed that Harry was still fast asleep, figures he was always a heavy sleeper.

He was on his back with his legs straight down in front of him and one arm above his head while the other one was positioned to where it would have been under my back. I slowly removed the covers from me as I got off the bed, I slipped on my glasses and I walked over to the doors that led out to the balcony. Whenever I needed to think I would always come out here to clear my head.

The sun was just coming up as they rays were peaking through the trees. I watched as the birds flew around the sky, I watched as this little family of ducks got across the street, and then I watched a couples engagement. It put a smile to my face, and then I looked down to my lap.

I started to really, really think of my feelings for Harry, I knew that I liked him, but I don’t know how much I do. I knew that my heart sped up every time I talked about him, see him and speaking to him directly. I smiled wider when he did, it’s just so hard to explain, and he just makes my heart skip a beat.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed heavily. I looked down at my watch and noticed it was only about seven. I yawned a bit as I stretched and came to the conclusion to go back to sleep. I stand up from the chair and I walk back into my room shutting the doors behind me and locking them.

I notice that Harry shifted in his sleep and it’s going to be quite interesting with how I will be able to get on the bed. He is now eagle spread on his stomach with his head facing my side of the bed. I stop myself, I’m already referring to a side as my side, I need to slow down with this.

I walk to the other side of the bed and I slip off my glasses before pulling Harry’s arm up as I slipped under it. I moved myself to where my back is aligned with his side and his face in my neck. When I got settled I felt Harry nuzzle his head into the back of my neck as his arm curls around me and pulls me more into his side.

I smile as I close my eyes and can’t help but think, best friends act like this, right?

 

**

  
  
“Lou, time to wake up.” I heard a voice speak to me right in my ear. The way that their breath was hitting my skin was make me shiver. My body shook and I just thought to myself, ‘well I’m awake now.’ I opened my eyes and I noticed that I was directly on top of a bare chest. But, just not any bare chest, it was Harry’s. I moved my head up and looked to see Harry smiling down at me.

“So, I must make a good pillow, huh?”

“You are warmer than a pillow as stated as I nuzzled my head into his neck.”

“Stop, that tickles,” Harry spoke as he started to laugh a bit.

“You know, you should have never told me that.”

“Why?”

“Well, because then it gives me all rights to do it because I know it annoys you.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” He narrowed his eyes down at me.

“I would but then again I would lose my warmth so I’m not.”

Harry chuckles a bit before saying, “Good.” He wraps his arms around me and this time nuzzles his head into my neck.

Can we just stay like this forever?  
  
“I wish we could, I wish we could.”

My eyebrows furrowed trying to figure out if there was a message behind that, but all I could think about was my stomach growling really loudly to make us both laugh.

 

**

 

“Louis, what was the main reason that you wanted to live the double life?” Harry asked as we sat down to finish the delicious smelling breakfast he had just made.

“Well, that idea came from my mum. She didn’t want me to grow up in the spotlight, so she came up with the idea of making me live two different lives. She wanted me to have fun but at the same time she wanted me to get an education, to make real friends. She was always afraid that if I was famous as Louis Tomlinson then people would take advantage of my fame.”

“Do you like living the two lives?”

“It has its perks. Sometimes I love the fact that I can take off the wig and I can be normal, but then there are other times where I just want to be Tom Lewis all the time.”

“Makes sense.”

“Yeah,” Then it was awkward silence for the rest of breakfast.

Did I forget to mention that Harry was still just in his boxers…

 

**

 

“So, I never heard your voice,” Harry blurted out as we were watching some random show on the television.

“What do you mean?”

“Like I’ve heard your voice on songs and such, but never just the pure voice with nothing backing it up.”

“Want me to change that?” I spoke as I took the blanket off of my body and I walked over to the piano. Harry always knew that I could play, but just never knew just how good I was.

I sat in the seat in front of the piano and Harry strolled over and plopped right next to me. I moved the cover and I set my fingers down carefully onto the keys. I noticed how Harry didn’t take his eyes off of how fast my fingers were working on the keys. I turn my head and I started to sing, sing with all of my heart.

 

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

Harry never took his eyes off the keys, it was if like he was trying to listen to the tune and see if one day he would be able to play. I watched as his eyes went back and forth from finger to finger. He was mesmerized at how fast my fingers were moving and at some point he even started to sing along with me.

The song that I was singing was one of my favorite songs that I play on the piano. The cords and the meaning behind it really spoke to me. The emotion that you have to put into it as you sing gives it even more of a meaning to it.

 

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

I pressed the last key of the melody and slipped my hands from the keys and plopped them on my lap. I didn’t look up because I didn’t know what could happen. But, before I was able to say something, Harry puts his hands on the keys and starts to mimic what I just played.

My eyes widened like saucers and I look to him and then back to the keys, “Huh, how?”

“I can play by the sounds, I can’t sight read but if someone plays me a piece then I will be able to play it just as they did. Sometimes it’s good but other times it’s not because if they hit the wrong note then I would lose my trance on it.”

“But, do you realize that the way you are playing is actually not really beneficial though, right?”

“I just need to learn how to read the notes, it shouldn’t be that hard,” He spoke as he stopped playing and turned his body slightly towards me.

“Maybe I can teach you.”

“You would really do that?”

“Of course, I always have free time so it shouldn’t be too hard.”

Harry smiles widely as he goes back to playing the rest of the song. And all that went through my head was; maybe, just maybe this could be what brings us together.

  
  



	5. Half a Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not edited...sorry!

****

****

**_Harry POV_ **

A few weeks went by since the day at the piano and I’ve learned a lot about playing. I may not know exactly what to do with some of the notes and I may not even know how to read everything yet, but I’m getting there.

Every time that we sit down at the piano and Lou starts to teach me how to sight read, the emotions in him change. He smiles brighter and the crinkles in the corners of his eyes are more defined when his smile is bigger. When Lou’s smile is bigger, than I genuinely know that he’s truly happy. He always said that smiles are brighter when someone is truly happy with their life.

I was looking at him as he was writing down notes for a new song that he was writing. He was tapping the pencil on the wood of the piano and his eyes would shine when he got a good idea for the next line. He mumbled something under his breath and then proceeded to chew on the eraser of the pencil.

Finally after a bit more of him mouthing words, he turned his head and looked to me, “What?”

“Nothing, just watching.”

“Well, stop staring you’re making me nervous. I need this to be written by tomorrow and I still need the hook to make the chorus flow a bit more smoother throughout the song.”

“Can I help?” Louis hands me the pencil and look at the lyrics. I cross out some stuff and add things in, Louis is watching me as I write down word after word. As soon as I fixed it, I came up with the best hook. I place the pencil on the top of the piano and push the paper in front of Louis.

The title of the song,  _Half a Heart,_ was scrawled quickly on to the top of the page. I watched as Louis looked at the song and then turned to me, “Well, you’re are a genius, you literally wrote what I have been trying to do for the past week and a half. I love the hook that you added, “And being here without you is like I'm waking up to,” I love it, thank you!” Louis put the music onto the piano and started to get to work with coming up with a melody.

He started to sing the first few lines of the song and the melody started to come to him. My mind slipped into a calm and ready place as the lyrics flowed out of his mouth in synch with the piano playing in the background.

  _So your friend's been telling me_

_You've been sleeping with my sweater_

His fingers stopped and he instantly wrote down the notes before he lost it. I watch him doing that for the next twenty minutes until he gets to the very last part of the song.

_Without you, without you, half a heart without you_

_Without you, without you, I'm half a heart without you_

He played the melody out a bit more to make the song flow better. He stops his hands on the piano and leaves them there. He turns to me, “So, what do you think?”

“Well, do you want the truth?”

“Of course you idiot.”

“Well, I love it. The girls will definitely swoon over it.” and maybe someone you would least it expect it.

Louis chuckles, but it wasn’t believable like he wanted the message to be different.

**

The rest of the day was spent with just us lounging around the house and just being ourselves like always. The day went by fast and it was soon time for another concert for Louis to have to perform in.

We both took turns in the shower and changing in his room. Louis was wearing the tightest white jeans that I’ve ever seen him in, as well as a purple shirt that made his brown contacts brighter. Looking at my outfit which consisted of all black, he sort of stood out when he was next to me.

The rest of that night was a blur and I could barely hear myself talk with all of the screaming of the girls. Louis even sang the song we had wrote, he told the audience that he shouldn’t be doing this and that if they post it up on the internet there will be consequences.

I watched as he sat down in front of the piano and put the microphone onto the stand. He speaks into it, “This performance is dedicated to a dear friend of mine who helped me with writing this song. So, this is to you!”

He started playing the familiar melody as he started to sing effortlessly like he’s known the song his whole life.

As soon as he was done with the song the screams got louder than ever before. He turns to the crowd and grabs the mic before the drums start to play. He jumps out of the chair and he jumps up in the air and starts to sing another song.

**

“Lou, you were wonderful tonight!” I spoke as we were escorted into the limo. As soon as we sat down he pulled off his wig and messed up my gelled hair to show my curls that he loves so much.

I leans into my side and his eyes start to slip close, “No, don’t go falling asleep on me.”

“But, you’re comfy and warm.” Before I was able to say something he moved to put his head in my lap and was fast asleep. I started to card my fingers through his hair as his breathing evened out. I watched as he peacefully slept on my lap and he looked youthful. He looked like a child when they would fall fast asleep.

The car ride was over and I was trying to wake him up but it didn’t really work as he just groaned. So I had to carry him once again, not that I cared, into the house and up the stairs. I pulled off his shoes and his pants. I had to wake him up because it’s really bad to sleep with contacts in. So, after I slipped on his pajama pants I shook him awake, “Lou, come on open your eyes. I know you’re awake.”

“What?” He spoke groggily.

“You need to take off your contacts before you get them stuck in.”

“Ohh right,” He literally brings his fingers to his eyes and pulls them off. He puts them into my waiting hand and I place them into his container. With in a matter of minutes he was passed out once again. I chuckled lightly before slipping off my clothes and getting in the bed beside him. He instantly curls into my side and I don’t fall asleep until an hour after.


	6. You're on.

 

 

**_Harry's POV_ **

Groaning as the sun peeked through the windows and woke me up, I rub away the sleep in my eyes and feel Louis slightly fidget and move closer into my side, he's a huge cuddler when he's asleep.

I look over to the clock and groan, it is way too fucking early for anyone to be up. I carefully untangle my body from Louis' and move the curtains to where the sun is barely peeking through. I'm really not sure how this would help me any, considering I probably won't get back to sleep but I guess there's no harm in trying.

I stopped, the sun was slowly rising over the trees in the distance, it was absolutely stunning. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder, “Beautiful, isn't it?”

“Sure is,” I replied, I wasn't talking about the sunrise.

“Come back to bed Harry, it's too early to be up.” I nodded and turned, letting him lead me back to the bed.

 

**

 

_They don't know about the thing we do_

_They don't know about the “I love you's”_

 

I heard singing in the shower as I started to wake up from my deep slumber. I listened as the sound of the water hitting the tub made the song sound differently. It sort of made this little echo following after each of the droplets.

I stayed under the duvet for the rest of the time that Louis spent in the shower, just as he was about to open the door, I quickly turned myself away from the door to pretend as if I was still asleep. I heard Louis rummaging around the room and the soft sound of dresser drawers closing quietly.

I felt the bed dip and a soft breath by my ear, “I know you're awake, Styles.”

I chuckled and quickly grab Louis. I hover over him in the awkward position we ended up in, “And how would you have known that?”

“Well for one, you never sleep on your right side and two, you always have your arm laid out across the bed.”

I hummed in agreement, “So next time I'll just put the covers over my face?” I said, turning the statement into a question.

“But then you would suffocate and you know I wouldn't be able to survive without you.”

I nodded my head in agreement as I finally let all my weight onto Louis. He groaned and I realised that I just knee'd him in the groin, whoops?

I rolled off of him and he curled into a ball, he had his hands protecting his groan as if I was going to hurt him again.

I couldn't help but laugh because of the faces he was making. He hit me in the chest, “It's not fucking funny Styles.”

“Oh on the contrary Lou, the face you're pulling is making it quite funny.”

“You want to know what would make this funnier?” I watched him smirk evilly.

“You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking,” I said, slowly moving away from him.

“Well then Styles, you better run.” I took off out of his room and down the stairs. I spotted his father and plopped down on the couch next to him.

He pauses the show he was watching, “Hey Harry, what's going on?”

“I sort of knee'd Louis in the groin, started laughing and now he's after me.”

“Well, good luck to you on that,” He patted my shoulder as he got up and went right out the door. A few minutes later an awkwardly walking Louis comes into the living room.

I smile cheekily at him, “You're not getting out of this very easily,” he stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Really? Not even for my famous pancake breakfast?” I asked as I playfully fluttered my eyelashes and pouted.

Louis ended up giving up on trying to get me back and succumbed to me makking him breakfast.

 

**

 

“Louis I have a proposition for you,” I spoke as he dropped the pen and turned to me. We were sitting at his piano once again. He was trying so effortlessly to write another song while teaching me to play.

“What's the proposition?”

“If I can learn how to play your hardest song on the piano, by myself, I get to take you to prom.”

He looked at me and smiled, “You're on”

That's when it started, I just hope I don't end up making a fool out of myself.

 

**

 

I was sitting by the piano with Louis' song, 'You and I'. It wasn't his hardest song, but since it's mainly piano, he wanted to give me a break. He even said that if I can learn this one quicker than expected, he'll give me another song that would be harder to match on the piano.

Louis also mentioned that I couldn't listen to that song, apparently it's cheating, so I have to go off memory and the music sheet.

I placed my hands on the keys and started to play, it started off good but then I hit a flat note, “Fucking hell.” I slammed my hands on the keys and groaned.

“Harry, that doesn't sound anything like my song.” Louis spoke playfully as he walked into the room with some lunch.

“I know silly. I hit a flat note, but I have the first line down.” I spoke giving him a big grin when I finished chewing what I had in my mouth.

“Good, good.” He spoke as he was inspecting his sandwich, as if it was poisoned or something, before taking a bite out of it. I shook my head before I went back to balancing eating and playing.

**

I slammed my head on the keys, once again I hit that damned flat note. I get to a certain part of the song and that flat note shows up again. It's like it's trying to taunt me, saying that I won't be successful in the completion of the song.

I looked out the corner of my eye and noticed Louis watching me curiously. It looked as if he was happy that I was getting this accomplished. It's as if he wants me to take him to prom.

I shake that thought out of my head and look back at the music sheet. Scribbles of words and marking all over the page are evident of how frustrated I was at some parts of this song.

I started back over and lo and behold, when the moment came I hit the flat note again. I groaned and pushed the papers off the piano. I put my head into my hands and I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

I lean back into Louis, “Why don't you just take a break?”

I sighed and closed my eyes, “Yeah, sure.”

“Why not we watch the meteor shower?”

“Come on then,” Louis said with a smile. He pulled me out onto the balcony and we both stood next to each other. Our arms were brushing slightly, we watched the last of the meteors fly across the sky, we thought it was over but there was one more, small from the distance.

As it slowly disintegrated I closed my eyes to make a wish, I saw Louis do the same.

I wonder what he wished for, maybe I'll find out soon. I looked over to him and found him already looking at me. He looked away and I noticed the slight blush on his cheeks.

I moved over to him and grabbed his hand to pull him over to me. We were both pressed up against each other and he looked directly up at me. We both started to move toward each other and just as our lips were about to meet--

“Lou? Harry? You two out there?” I heard Lottie's voice getting closer to the balcony. Just as the door opened we broke away.

I rubbed the back of my neck and Louis was looking down at his hands, “What's with you two?” she asked as she stood in the doorway.

“Nothing,” we both replied in sync.

She shook her head, “Alright, Louis dad wanted to know if you've got your new song finished yet.”

He shook his head, “Almost done.”

“Okay, well get back to whatever you two were doing” and with that she was gone.

I looked up and saw Louis looking up at me, “Louis?”

“Harry?”

I stepped over to him and grabbed him by the hips. He wraps his arms around my neck,

“Now.. where were we?” I whispered, leaning in.

Our lips met and I couldn't be happier.


	7. Vivid Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me.

 

 

 

Both Louis and Harry jump out of their bed, Harry had to go home, their hearts were racing a mile a minute. That dream was just so vivid, why couldn’t it have been real? But, the question was, how could they both have had the same dream?

It was as if they were in each other’s dream or they were dreaming the same thing. They both turned and looked at the clock and noticed that is was only half past 4am.

Harry falls back on the bed and groans. He rubs his hands over his face before he gets up out of bed. He walks down the stairs and goes into the kitchen. He turns on the kettle to make some tea to get himself to thinking.

Harry didn’t realize what time it was until he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs, “Harry, sweetie, what are you doing up?” His mother asks as she kisses the top of his head.

“Had this weird dream, it felt like it was real, if only it was.”

His mother sat down across from him with her coffee, “Well, care to explain this dream?” She asked as she brought the cup up to her mouth.

“Where do I start?”

**

 

Instead of Louis doing what Harry did, he stayed in bed and just thought about what had went on. People do say that dreams are one’s true desires, and well kissing Harry is on top of his list.

He starts to tap his fingers on the bedside table and he instantly got the melody for the song that he has been trying to come up with. He quickly gets out of bed and quickly walks down to the piano, he really needs to get a piano in his room, he thought as he had to walk down the steps.

He opens up the piano to reveal the keys. He grabs a new piece of the music sheets. He starts to play that melody as the lyrics started to flow freely through his mind.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out?_

**

“So, in the dream you and Louis were watching a shooting star and then you shared a kiss, right?” Harry nodded his head as he looked down at his hands that were wrapped around the mug, “It must have felt so real for you to be this confused." **  
**

“I’m not confused though, I just thought that it was real and then I woke up.”

“I know honey, but why don’t you just make your move already!” She spoke as she smiled widely.

“I wish I could, but that’s why I’m learning the song. I told Louis that if I learned one of his songs on the piano that I would take him to prom. That will be the night that I tell him, that will be the night that all comes out.”

 

**

  
“Louis, what are you doing up?” Lottie appeared in the room as Louis was finally finished with the song.  
  
Louis rubbed his hands over his face, “I had this dream...and Harry kissed me.”

“And you thought it was real?” all Louis could do was nod while looking down at his hands.

“It’s just, why can’t it be real? I want it to be real so bad,” Louis spoke as a few tears started to trickle down his face. Lottie takes a seat next to him and takes his head into her hands. She thumbs aways the tears and looks directly in his eyes.

“Lou, don’t you think Harry wants this to be real as well?”

“He has a good way of showing it.” He moved his head from her grasp.

“Then explain why he’s trying so hard to learn the song. Love, he wants you. He wants to connect to you the best way possible. Through the keys.”

Louis started to think and then an idea popped in his head, “Lottie, can you help me with something?”

**

Harry was now back in his bed, he wasn’t even tired, he was just laying on the bed. He went over everything he could in his mind and really he was getting even more nervous.

He closes his eyes and see’s those blue eyes, the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles wide, and well just everything that he loves about Lou.

He opens up his eyes and looks to his bed side table. He picks up the photo album, which is filled with photos of him and Louis. He remembers every single one of them because he never wants to forget them.

 

**

That night the two boys, still clueless about the other, fell asleep watching the stars. They both wanted each other, but they didn’t know how to go about it.

Louis had this plan that only his sister knew about and well we already know Harry’s plan. But, who’s plan will work the best? or will they both work in the same way?

 


	8. Amusement Parks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not edited, sorry.

 

 

“Mom I’m going to Lou’s I’ll see you later,” Harry yelled up the stairs.

“Alright, don’t come back too late!” She yells back as Harry walked through the house. He carefully shuts the front door and walks the short distance to Louis’ house.

His fingers were tapping lightly on his thighs as he pictured the piano music in his head, he smiled slightly when he knew he was getting there, with just a bit more practice he should be fine.

He gets to the house and walks right in, “Oh hey Harry,” Louis’ father greeted Harry.

“Hello, sir. Lou up yet?”

“Nope, he’s still snoozing away in his bed.”

“Good to know,” Harry kicks off his shoes and slips off his coat before he walks to Lou’s room. He peers open the the door and see’s that Louis is cuddled up to a teddy bear that he had gotten him a few years ago.

Harry pulls out his phone and was about to snap a picture when a voice startled him, “Don’t you even dare,” Harry looks down and noticed that Louis had opened his eyes.

Harry pouted, “But, you look so cute.”

“Harry, no or I will break your phone.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I am loads of fun.”

“Nope. Anyways, get dressed I wanna go to the new amusement park in town.”

“As long as you don’t make me go on the monkey cages.”

“But, those are the best!”

“Do you want a repeat of what happened last time?” Harry cringed and shook his head furiously, “Thought so.”

Louis peeled back the covers and Harry noticed that he was just wearing a pair of tight boxers. Harry’s face flushed and Louis looked to him, “What, cat got your tongue?” He winked before he walked into his closet.

A few minutes later he comes out in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of combat boots, “Now that you’re done drooling over my body, can we go now?” Louis said jokingly.

“I wasn’t drooling--” “Really, because what’s that on your face?” Louis pointed to the corner of Harry’s mouth who was quick to wipe it away.

Louis chuckled before he patted Harry on the cheek and walked out the room, leaving Harry to collect his thoughts. He shook his head slightly and followed Louis’ out of the house.

Harry gets into the drivers seat, because let’s face it he can never stand Louis’ driving, ever. Louis’ pouted because he wanted to drive and Harry told him no. The radio goes on and they hear Louis’ voice come out through the speakers. Harry chuckles slightly and turns to the next station, and Fancy by Iggy comes on. Louis turns it up and starts belting out the lyrics at the top of his lungs.

The other people in the cars next to them were laughing hysterically, they couldn’t hear what song they were signing, but the facial expressions that Louis was making were priceless. They reached the amusement park and Louis’ barely even let Harry stop the car before he was out the door running to get in.

“Lou, hold on!” Harry called out to him and Louis stopped running to turn around. Harry shut off the car and locked the doors. Louis came back to Harry only to grab his wrist and pull him with him. Harry tripped over his feet, but soon regained his momentum so that he was able to keep up with Louis’ energy. He hasn’t even been up for an hour and he’s acting like a child doped up on sugar.

“Lou, you need to slow down before we both trip.” Louis stopped as soon as he almost went flying and Harry grabbed his waist to steady him.

“Sorry,” Louis wiped himself of the invisible dust and walked to the box office to get the wristbands.

“Ready to have fun?”

“Can we eat first?” Louis asked, since he hadn’t eaten anything yet.

“Why don’t we go on some rides first and then we can get food, don’t want you getting an upset stomach.”

“Okay.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon going on rides and eating the greasy carnival food. They ended the night on the ferris wheel, and it stopped at the top. They looked at the skyline and Harry had looked over to Louis just as Louis looked over.

They both started to lean in, and just as their lips were about to touch, the ride jolted forward. They moved away from each other and kept their distance from each other as they walked to the car. The ride home was a dead silence.

“Night Harry, see you tomorrow,” Louis quickly spoke as they pulled up to his house. He walked quickly into the house before Harry could even reply to him.

He gets out of the car and walks home, with nothing but that almost kiss on his mind.


	9. Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortness..

 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I do that?” Louis muttered as he walked into the house and plopped right in front of the piano. He mashed his forehead onto the keys and it made a horrid noise throughout the house. He bangs his head on the keys, for what he doesn’t even know, before he sister comes into the room and makes him stop.

“Okay, you only do this when you’ve done something wrong or stupid. So, spill.”

“We almost kissed,” Louis whispered with his head not looking at his sister, but where his fingers were lightly touching the keys.

“Okay, almost kiss, what happened?”

“We were on the ferris wheel and we both leaned in, but the stupid conductor of it jolted it forward. I was the one who moved away from Harry and now I feel stupid.”

“Lou, don’t feel stupid, you were scared. Don’t worry about it, okay? Just do what you usually do, play your emotions out.”

“I know, this is why I sat here, now I just need to think of something to play.”

“Okay, just don’t play what’s here,” She pointed to his head, “But, play what’s in there,” pointing to his heart before she got up and went somewhere else in the house.

All that Louis could feel was Harry, how those lips would have felt pressed against his own. How his hands would have threaded though those curls, or the tiny curls on the back of Harry’s neck. Oh, how he wished he could have felt his tongue tracing his bottom lip to where he would have let him in. The feeling of their tongues sliding together, and Louis felt weird. He banged his fist on the keyboard once more before he stopped.

He propped himself on his left elbow and placed his head in his hand while he played a few keys with his right hand. He pressed down on a combination of the keys, and a melody came to his mind. He started to play, and he instantly had the melody down. He quickly got paper and wrote down the notes, now he just has to come up with the words.

He thought and thought, but then he smiled as the lyrics came to his mind.

  
  
_You say love is what you put into it_

_You say that I'm losing my will_

_Don't you know that you're all that I think about?_

_You make up a half of the whole_

He knew that the label would eat this song up, he finished off with the song, and he titled it “Already Home.” He left it on the piano and went upstairs to slip under the covers.

**

“Harry, you’re home early,” His mother greeted him as he walked through the door, she noticed that he didn’t wear his normal smile, “Everything okay?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,”  He continued walking through the house and went into the kitchen to get a water before he headed into his room for the rest of eternity.

He walked out of the kitchen to only be met with his mother, “Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong? Was it something with Louis?”

That’s when his mom saw a tear trickle out of his eye, “Mom, I ruined everything.” He leaned down and cried into his mother’s shoulder, something he hadn’t done since he was 14. She sighed as she rubbed circles in his back as she let him softly cry.

“Now, tell me what happened.” Harry explained to his mom what had happened and she laughed.

“What, why are you laughing?”

“Because you didn’t ruin everything, It may look like you did, but you two are just starting to realize all of these bottle up feelings that its going to take awhile to get comfortable with yourselves. But, I can assure you that you did not mess up anything.”

“I just don’t want it to be awkward, you know how I am in awkward situations.”

“Then don’t let it be awkward, just let the past be the past and move on. Focus on trying to get that boy to prom, alright?”

“Yeah, thanks mom.” Harry kissed her forehead as he walked into his room and thought about what he can’t wait to do once he learns the rest of the song on the piano.


	10. Up all night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not edited.

 

 

Harry was up all night trying to perfect the song on the piano, he literally had it down except for one part, the key was too flat. No matter what he tried, it still wouldn’t sound right, he groaned as he slammed his fists onto the piano that he had bought a bit ago in his living room. He didn’t want to bother Louis too much with using his piano, when he needs it as well, so he bought his own.

“Harry, have you gone to sleep?” His mother broke him out of his thoughts, he turned around and she was still in her robe, probably getting ready to go to work.

“Sorry, I lost track of time.”

“It’s okay, at least it’s vacation and you don’t have to go to school. But, I want you in bed now and go to sleep.”

“But, If I sleep now I won’t wake up until like 4pm.”

“Nope, it’s five am right now, I will wake you up anytime before one so your sleeping pattern isn’t screwed up. Okay?” She kisses his forehead and disappears into the kitchen.

Harry closes the piano and slowly makes his way up the stairs. He slipped off his clothes and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

**  
  
Louis groaned when he was being woken up, “Come on Lou, we’ve been over this five times, you have a photoshoot in an hour. If you’re not up out of the bed and in the shower in the next five minutes, prepare for an ice bath.  
  
“You wouldn’t even dare.”  
  
“Try me,” Lottie smirked, knowing that Louis doesn’t trust her at this hour of the morning.  
  
“Fine, fine. Don’t do that, the last time felt like my dick was going to fall off.”

“Ew, I didn’t need to know that.”

“Well, you were the cause of it, so I figured you might want that bit of information.”

“On the contrary Lou, I don’t need to know anything that goes down in that general area. Unless its about you finally tapping one certain curly haired best friend.”

“Ohh Lottie, you wouldn’t even have to ask me,” He spoke as he pulled the covers off his body, his superman pajama pants coming in show making Lottie chuckle, “If I come home after prom with a limp or any bruises on my neck, then you’d know who made them.”

“So, you automatically know you’re going to bottom? Wow.”

“Yea-wait why am I having this conversation with you?”

“Good point, now get in the shower before dad goes crazy.”

“Okay,” Louis walked into his closet, only to come out seconds later, “What is it today again?”

“I think it’s Rolling Stone? Yeah, that’s it.”

“Alright, well I’m getting in now. Could you call Harry to tell him that we’re going to pick him up at fifteen to twelve?”

“Sure, and please try not to moan his name too loudly. I think the last time people heard you scream his name in Australia.”

Louis blushed, “Well for starters, no one was home when I got in, I didn’t know you’d show up just at the right time.”

“Well, now I’m home so, keep it down. I don’t care what you do in the shower, it’s your business.” With that she shut the door behind her and stomped down the stairs, calling Harry in the process.

Louis sighed, “Well, that was awkward.”

After he took his shower, he had to wash his body twice due to a certain activity, he was dressed in sweats and his wig and contacts were in. He knew that dressing in sweats were his best bet since he was only going to be made to change into something else.

“Did you call Harry?” Louis asked as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve some apple juice from the fridge to go with his breakfast.

“Yes, but I may have woke him up, he was really incoherent on the phone when he first wakes up.”

“Yeah, figures. One time he told me this secret that he hid from his mother one time, then I forced him to tell her. He didn’t talk to me for a week.”

“Ohh that was the reason? I thought he was mad because you accidentally forgot his birthday.”

“Well, that was after, originally he wasn’t going to talk to me until his birthday, but remember stupid management scheduled a concert the same time as his surprise party. And I told management that I already had prior commitments and they were like okay, and then a week later they shoved that into my face and I couldn’t miss it. I lied and said that it slipped my mind when I stood home or something. It happened two years ago, and I’ve made sure to tell management to fuck off with ruining my friendship with him.”

“Good for you bro, rising against the power.”

Louis just stared at her, “Don’t say that ever again.”

“Yeah, I don’t know why I said it either.”

They fell silent and finished their breakfast until a car honked its horn, signalling them that it was time to go. “Well, they are literally right on time,” Lottie spoke looking at her watch and Louis only chuckled before following her out of the house into the limo.

“Tony, to Harry’s please.”

“No problem Lou,” The driver, Tony, spoke. And yes, he know’s his secret, and he’s been a family friend since when his mother was famous.

Before Louis was born, his mother was a top selling artist on the charts, she was known worldwide. As cliche as it sounds, she met his father at one of her concerts. He had won backstage passes, for his sister and he tagged along with her. Lottie was born three years after, and then eight years after that, Louis came into the world. He didn’t get to grow up with a mother like Lottie did, she passed away when he just turned fourteen years old. I know what you're thinking, that doesn't make any sense, but when he was younger she was never home or when she was she was with Lottie. Anyways, when they found out about the cancer, it had already spread throughout her body., there was nothing the doctors could do to save her. Louis sighed softly as he looked out the window, sometimes he really wished that his mother was there to help him, but then when he thinks about it, Lottie is right there to help lead him along to the right path.

The driver pulled up to Harry’s house, and they didn’t even have to honk the horn seeing as Harry was waiting on the porch. He quickly opened the door and plopped right next to Louis.

“You look like shit,” Lottie spoke as she eyed up Harry. He wasn’t even wearing his disguise, and Lottie gave up because everyone knew that she was the older sister to her idiot famous brother.

“Hello to you too,” Harry stuck his tongue out at her, “How long til we get there?”

“An hour sir,” Tony replied from the front of the car.

“Good, I can nap.” Harry moves Louis to the end of the seat before he set his head on his lap and spread out his legs, he was surprised that his long legs even fit. Louis carded his fingers through his soft hair and he was soon letting out soft breaths.

“I wonder why he was up so late?”

“You really don’t know do you?” Louis shook his head, “What important date is in two months?”

“Prom?”

“And remember your proposition?”

“That he has to learn my song on the piano for me to accept his promposal.”

“Well, that’s your answer, that boy is trying his best to get you to say yes."

 

Louis looked down at Harry and instantly regretted him ever making Harry learn his song, he should have just said that he’d go with him. But, there’s no backing out now.


	11. Surprises.

 

 

It was a month until prom and Harry was almost able to play the song without looking at the keys, he was actually very proud with himself. He had started to doubt himself, but after awhile of him playing the song he was getting better and better at it. He was happy, but he knew with a few more days he would be able to complete the piece.

Harry stopped playing when he looked at the time, he had to get to Louis’. Louis was surprising his father with a party for his birthday, he invited a lot of big names, so Harry sighed as he had to go put on his disguise. He had grown out his hair so he didn’t have to wear a wig. He put on a hat and styled his curls a bit more. Put on his darker clothes and looked at himself in the mirror, he hated lying to people, but this was all for Louis. He slipped on his sunglasses before he walked the short distance to Louis’ house.

Harry saw Louis all ready and waiting for him by the car, “Took you long enough, let’s get going, Lottie can’t stall my dad very long.”

Harry chuckled, “You told me to show up at this time, if I needed to be earlier all you had to do was call me.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Just come on, we need to go.” Harry just shook his head and got into the car after Louis.

 

**

The look on Louis’ father’s face when he opened the door to be met with a few dozen guests to celebrate his birthday, was priceless. He couldn’t thank Louis and Lottie enough for everything, he really couldn’t.

The night was almost over and Harry found himself on the balcony looking over the skyline, “You know, his mum always told me how you two would end up together. She always saw the way you two looked at each other, she wanted it to happen and she is probably smiling down happily as this all unfolds.”

Harry sighs, “I know, but I just want everything to go perfect, you know? I don’t want to mess anything up. I love Louis with all my heart, I’m just scared that everything won’t work out.” Harry turned around and saw Louis smiling as he was talking to his sister.

“Harry, I don’t think you’ll mess things up if you do it right. Harry, I love you like my own son, shit you are my son, Louis sees you as the winning prize everytime he sees you. I’m sure you have already captured his heart along time ago, all you have to do is seal the deal.”

Harry smiled, “There’s a piano in there right?”

John nodded his head, “Ready to show Louis what you’ve been working on?”

Harry nodded, “You bet I am.” Harry went inside and sat himself at the piano and started to play the piano. The soft melody of the song echoing through the room and he started to softly sing the song.

Louis had heard the song and froze as he turned around to see Harry playing the song perfectly. He walked closer to Harry and stood a good distance from him, but not too far. He smiled as Harry was able to make the right notes, and he even got that note that he kept missing. He was proud of him, very proud.

Once Harry was done, the room erupted in clapping and cheering. Louis just stood there and started clapping. Harry got out of his seat and he took Louis into his arms, “So, Louis, can I take you to Prom?”

Louis chuckled and he leaned up into Harry’s ear, “You should already know the answer to that.” He kisses Harry’s cheek and walks out onto the balcony, not looking back. Lottie pushes him to go follow him. Harry chuckles and finds Louis leaning against the balcony, facing the door.

Harry rubbed at the back of his neck and Louis just shakes his head before he walks over to Harry and takes his face into his hands and kisses him softly. Louis breaks the kiss and presses their foreheads together, “Been wanting to do that forever.”

Harry pecks his lips once more, “Been waiting forever.”


End file.
